


Dance Partners

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of five connected one shots (one posted each day this week) where Sherlock and John dance together. Each is inspired by a particular song. Together the songs will work through the boys' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance Like No One is Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MapleleafCameo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/gifts).



> As promised, this series of connected one shots is for MapleleafCameo. 
> 
> Thanks to Lucy36 for reading it through for me. This has not been Britpicked.

He was only a few steps from the top of the stairs, still smug about his parting shot to Mycroft, when he noticed the music. Pausing, Sherlock tilted his head and listened. The quality and sound level was too good for it to be coming from a phone yet not good enough for it to be the television, a laptop then.  Continuing to the door, he slowly opened it just enough to see into the living room without being noticed.

 

There was John, duster in hand, doing his weekly cleaning. Dull. The thing that made Sherlock smile was the way he was dancing along to the beat of the song playing. It ended seconds later and Sherlock entered the room. John had still been moving but turned in surprise.  The song began to repeat itself and Sherlock realized it was on a continuous loop.

 

Seeing the embarrassment begin to fill John’s face, and knowing he’d removed Mycroft’s bugs from the flat the night before, Sherlock decided to share a love of his with his friend. Without losing eye contact, he took off his coat, threw it onto the sofa and started to shimmy his way across the floor. John grinned as his shoulders began to move again, tossing the duster towards his chair. 

 

For nearly half an hour, the two men danced their way through the living room and kitchen. Not caring if they looked foolish, they swung their arms, stomped their feet, sang along and felt the stresses of life melt away as they danced together.


	2. Dancing is the Poetry of the Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock try something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Dancing is the Poetry of the Foot.” – John Dryden
> 
> A ‘thank you’ to John’sArmyLady for reading this through for me. :-)

_I meant to say in Chapter One that the story begins two weeks before Irene Adler makes an appearance. Which means this chapter happens after Baskerville.  :-)_

 

He’d agreed to it and wasn’t a quitter, that’s what John kept telling himself.  It was either that or he would soon throw his hands up in the air and give up.

 

A month had passed since Sherlock had caught John dancing while dusting the flat. Most of their free time was spent working their way through John’s large music collection. One evening the two men were striking ridiculous poses while The Bee Gees played in the background. Another had them trying their hand at the moonwalk while Michael Jackson blasted through the wireless speakers Sherlock had insisted on buying. From the start, the dancing had allowed them to be silly if they chose and was fun.

 

Until today.

 

John had arrived home to find Sherlock listening to a waltz while lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. After putting away the few groceries, he’d bought at Tesco’s, John turned to ask if tea would be a good idea when he found himself face to chest with his flatmate. Before he could say a word, Sherlock grabbed his hand and began to tug him in the direction of the living room.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, trying to get free.

 

“We’re going to dance,” Sherlock said.

 

Deciding he was fine with the idea, John waited for the music to change. He was surprised when Sherlock moved closer, put one hand on John’s shoulder and clasped the other within his own. John backed away.

 

“I don’t know how to waltz!”

 

“Of course, you don’t. It’s not something your parents thought important. However, it is a dance everyone should know and since I was taught, I can teach you.”

 

Deciding Sherlock was going to be stubborn John nodded and gave in. Now, half an hour later, all he wanted to do was have a cup of tea and forget the guilt he felt each time he stepped in the wrong direction and on Sherlock’s toes. To be fair though, he hadn’t heard a single complaint. Suddenly, Sherlock stepped away and towards his phone. John smiled certain freedom was close.

 

“I’m going to take this song off of repeat and play it once more. Up until now, you’ve been too worried about where your feet are to enjoy yourself. Because of this, you’re looking down when you should be looking at your partner.”

 

Yes, John knew this was true. Sherlock had told him at least a dozen times to look up. The music started again and before he could possibly look at his feet, John found Sherlock’s face directly front of his.

 

“Look at me,” Sherlock whispered.

 

John couldn’t help but obey.  For the first few minutes of the song, he had to fight the urge to break eye contact but soon realized he hadn’t stumbled once.  After this, he was able to relax and soon the two men were smiling at one another as they waltzed. 

 

The song finished and silence surrounded them yet neither of them moved. It felt nice having Sherlock’s arms around him, John decided. He felt content where he was and judging by the look on Sherlock’s face, he felt the same.

 

 _Oh!_ Both men thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song the boys dance to is, The Blue Danube by Johann Strauss II.


	3. I Dance with My Heart Not My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been quiet in the flat since the waltz lesson. John knew something had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks again to JohnsArmyLady for looking this over for me!
> 
>  
> 
> Okay this happens the first of April based on the note I remembered to add yesterday (The story begins two weeks before Irene Adler makes an appearance. Which means the second chapter happens after Baskerville.) All caught up now? :-)

It had been quiet in the flat since the waltz lesson.  Sherlock and John had stepped away from one another, cleared their throats and for three days proceeded to not talk about what they’d seen on one another’s faces.  Both men had made such a point of avoiding the issue things had become awkward. Sherlock was even finding excuses to not be home. After being told of a planned luncheon with Mycroft, John knew something had to be done.

 

He’d eaten a quick lunch himself and spent the rest of the time deciding if he was brave enough to make a decision that would change not only his life but Sherlock’s as well. Despite his abrasive behavior towards others, John knew Sherlock had vulnerabilities, cared about John, what the doctor thought and would miss him if John were to leave. John had to be absolutely certain.

 

There was no point in denying or pretending otherwise, he was in love with Sherlock Holmes. He could feel it in his bones and didn’t want to consider a future separated from the mad man who had turned his world upside down. He might not have a wife and quiet home as he had always thought, but they could never give him what he now wanted. John could feel he needed to walk this new path.  No, there was no going back.

 

He remembered a song he’d once liked. While downloading it to his phone, he cleared a little more floor space and waited. When Sherlock came home an hour later, he was ready.

 

Giving him just enough time to put his coat and scarf away, John stood from his chair.

 

“Dance with me,” he said as he saw Sherlock turn towards the kitchen.

 

“John, I really should-”

 

“Please.” 

 

Unable to ignore the tone in which the request was made or the outstretched hand, Sherlock moved forward.  John made sure the speakers were on and selected the song before taking one long hand in his own and placing his other around Sherlock’s middle. It was impossible to miss the sharp breath from Sherlock as John let their chests rest against one another.

 

The soft music floated through the room and over both men. At first, Sherlock was stiff as they shuffled from side to side and in a tight circle, afraid to believe the words he heard. When the song began to repeat, John pulled back enough to look up and whisper the lyrics. The disbelief Sherlock felt was plain to see but John continued, determined. By the time the chorus was sung again, a smile had crept onto both men’s faces and Sherlock was leaning into John, secure in the knowledge it was real.

 

As the guitar strummed the final chord, John leaned up until his lips were just short of Sherlock’s, giving the other man the final choice. As the music started for the third time, their lips met. It would be another hour before they let go of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song John uses is “When You Know” by Shawn Colvin.


	4. When You Feel Sad, Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to JohnsArmyLady and Lucy36 for reading this through for me. :-)
> 
> The song John is listening to is Garth Brook’s “The Dance.” I would recommend listening to it before or while you read since the lyrics are important in this chapter. If you go through youtube be aware many of the versions saying its Garth Brooks singing are incorrect.

_This takes place on the 16 th of June just after Sherlock falls and John leaves his final blog post. This fic picks up at the end of the scene where John is sitting in his chair, barefoot. _

 

 

John continued to alternate his gaze between the fireplace and Sherlock’s empty chair. His intention, after forcing himself to swallow the breakfast Mrs. Hudson had brought up for him, was to try to get outside of the flat for the first time since he’d lost Sherlock. Surrounded by the sight of their combined belongings and certain he had caught a whiff of Sherlock’s cologne once or twice John decided it was time to leave for a bit.

 

At least that had been the plan. Dressed besides his socks and shoes, John had reached for his socks and watched his hand hang in mid air until it finally fell limply to the bed he’d shared with Sherlock for two weeks. Fighting the urge to break down, John had wandered back into the living room and his chair.

 

An hour later and he was still there.

 

Then, he forced himself up, walked over to his laptop and started scrolling through his list of songs, finally selecting one his friend Bill Murray had sent him a year before. Bill was a great lover of country music and had shared some of his favorites with John who usually listened, shook his head, thanked Bill and deleted the song. However, he’d kept a few and today John gravitated to one in particular.

 

The sound of a piano started to come through the speakers, followed by a guitar and then the male soloist. John instinctively raised his hands for a body that wasn’t there. As he caught his mistake, tears began to escape from the corners of his eyes. Wrapping his arms around himself, he let his body rock from side to side, as the lyrics washed over him.

 

Would he have made a different decision that night in April if he had known their time together would be so brief and end so tragically? 

 

The two months they had spent adding a romantic element to their already important relationship had been the best in John’s life. The way Sherlock had loved their give and take of affection when away from prying eyes made John certain he would agree. As the song continued, he allowed memories to come forward; nights they fell asleep wrapped up in one another, kisses traded, smiles exchanged, dances shared.

 

When the song started for the fourth time, John was openly sobbing. Yet even with the heartbreak of losing Sherlock, he couldn’t let himself regret. No, it would have been much worse to feel the disappointment of a missed opportunity. He wouldn’t trade the memory of a single embrace for anything.

 

As the city of London went on unawares, John Watson let himself have one final dance as he started to grieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garth Brooks once said this song, “is written with a double meaning- both as a love song about the end of a passionate relationship, and a story of someone dying because of something he believes in, after a moment of glory.”


	5. Never Miss A Chance To Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been betaed or Britpicked.

After Sherlock’s fall, John briefly toyed with the idea of moving out, but despite the pain, the flat was still home.  Going back to work helped and slowly John started meeting some of his old army buddies at the pub.  It was over a year before he tried dating again. The women he chose were pleasant company but none of the relationships lasted long. Most of them started to get suspicious when they never went back to John’s, convinced he had a wife hidden away. Despite the damage it inevitably caused, he just couldn’t do it. 221B was _theirs_.

 

Then, on the third of November, after two years alone, John came home to find Sherlock sitting in his seat as if he’d never left. Certain he had to be hallucinating; John closed his eyes and shook his head before looking back to see Sherlock again, now standing. A normal person would have looked and said he was unchanged but John could see the new lines, the handful of hairs starting to gray at the temples and there seemed to be tiredness in the impossible eyes that hadn’t been there before.

 

Of course, none of this stopped John from punching the wall in anger, certain it had all been a joke, or that he hadn’t been trusted, been easily left behind. For half an hour angry words and explanations flew across the room.

 

“Why didn’t you take me with you?”

 

“I had to go alone so you would be safe!”

 

“I don’t need you to keep me safe!”

 

“This time, you did!”

 

By the time Mrs. Hudson came to see what the noise was about they were at an impasse.  Sherlock dealt with her chastising and tearful hugs while John grabbed some of his things from the bedroom and stormed up to his old room.

 

Working together to stop a terrorist threat helped the two begin to find their footing once more.  By the time the holiday season arrived, things were relatively peaceful at Baker Street. Yet below the surface, there was tension. Would they stay friends this time or again take the path they had been forced to abandon?

 

For Sherlock, it was a matter of John’s happiness. He had been lucky enough to secure forgiveness and wasn’t willing to live a life completely separate from him again. If that meant John wanted to stay friends then Sherlock would remain silent about his uninterrupted feelings.

 

John was thankful, more than thankful, for Sherlock’s return. He was aware he’d not been out on a single date since the other man’s reappearance. In fact, he wasn’t even looking. Now that they understood one another, at least when it came to Moriarty, and time had passed, John found himself aching with the need to touch Sherlock. Yet though he had been the one to take the first step before, he found himself unable to do so now.

 

It was while on the phone with his mother, Christmas only three days away, that Sherlock realized he knew what to do.  Promising he would visit, he ignored his mother’s demand they see John as well and hung up the phone. John was due home in only fifteen minutes and he needed to be ready.

 

Wearing a new purple shirt he knew John would like, Sherlock paced between the front windows and the middle of the living room. He was looking at his phone when he heard the front door open and close. John greeted Mrs. Hudson before making his way up the stairs.

 

As he opened the flat door, John saw Sherlock and smiled but became confused as Sherlock remained silent and continued to stand in one place.  Tossing his coat to the side, he saw Sherlock wipe his damp palms on his trousers.

 

“Are you all right?” He asked, starting to get worried.

 

“Fine,” Sherlock croaked before clearing his throat and trying again. “Fine, though I do have a question. John, may I have this dance?”

 

John hadn’t danced with anyone since Sherlock. A small war took place in his mind and heart. His fear screamed, “No!” but the rest of him…

 

“Please,” Sherlock said.

 

Seeing the plea in the other man’s eyes, and the slight tremor in the hand waiting for his, John nodded. He could never deny Sherlock anything. He stepped closer and waited for the music to start. As piano chords started to quietly play, he allowed Sherlock to take him into a loose embrace.

 

While Nat King Cole sang in the background, John felt Sherlock pull him even closer until their heads rested against one another.  Lips found their way to John’s temple. A soft kiss was pressed there as the words, “You have always been and will always be unforgettable.”

 

Unable to help himself, John tightened his hold and swore he would never let Sherlock go. Later, when they were snuggled together on the sofa and drifted between the realms of awake and sleep, Sherlock confided that he had made the same promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Nat King Cole’s “Unforgettable.” A beautiful piece of music.
> 
> I’m toying with the idea of a very short epilogue.


	6. Dancing Through Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help myself. I felt this little epilogue took us the rest of the way home. 
> 
> Again not betaed or Britpicked.

It wasn’t the smoothest of paths for Sherlock and John but even before their long separation, they had known it wouldn’t be with their personalities. Yet through it all, they danced.  After rough days at work, losses, resolved arguments and more, they would put on some music, approach their partner and let the rest of the world melt away.

 

To the amusement of their guests, Sherlock and John spent most their wedding reception on the dance floor, barely taking the time to mingle or cut the cake. And while they were content with one another, they made certain to partner with a few others like Mrs. Hudson and Molly.

 

After their move to Sussex, where bees and pup soon joined them, their aging bodies demanded less energetic songs. Instead of mourning a time past, they were happy for another reason to dance in one another’s embrace.

 

On their thirtieth anniversary, they spent the afternoon in the garden, bees buzzing nearby and Gladstone snoring in the shade. Sherlock and John shuffled and swayed to their favorite songs, thankful for that day so long ago when a love of dance had started their feet towards the path of romance.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this fic is Meghan Trainor's 'Better When I'm Dancing." :-)


End file.
